


Stop and smell the flowers

by semaphoredrivethru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flash Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Stop and smell the flowers

There are hundreds of thousands of different kinds of flowers in the world, Snape knew.  


Snape’s favourite flower was the morning glory, with its face kept hidden from all but the gentle morning sun.  


He had been a morning glory, once. And the morning sun was Harry, who teased and cajoled and laughed and loved until Snape unfolded before him, revealing his depth and true colours.  


And Harry had loved him more.  


But there was one flower that grew in the Amazon. It was nearly a metre across, beautiful and tempting from afar. But up close, you could smell the flower; a cloying scent that you could taste, sickly sweet with decay. It was the smell of a summer battlefield the day after victory and loss.  


Snape brushed the hair from Harry’s forehead, and pressed a kiss to the cold, slack skin.  


It was the corpse flower. It was Harry.  



End file.
